loud_house_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 18
A month passed and it was now Mother's day. Hugh Jr and Alicia wanted to do something VERY special for Lisa. They brought Lisa breakfast in bed when they announced their surprise. Lisa: Thanks for breakfast in bed! I really can't thank you enough for the chocolate cake! Hugh Jr: Yeah, and mom, we'll invite all your siblings over to celebrate your special day with us! Alicia: And it will be fun! Lisa thought to herself. If ALL her siblings came over on Mother's day, then how will she spend time with her kids? Lisa: I don't know about... Lisa was interrupted when Hugh Jr dialed up Lincoln. He put the phone by Lisa's ear. Lincoln (on phone): Lis.. Your kids invited me and all our siblings over to your place.. Are you as excited as I am? Lisa (lying): Oh.. Of course I am, Lincoln! Lincoln (on phone): Perfect! We'll be here by noon! Lisa (in head): NOON! I have to make the house presentable. Lola's such a snob about cleanliness! Lisa: Hugh Jr, Alicia, you'll need to do some cleaning for Mommy... I need this house to be spotless.. Alicia: Why? Lisa: With your dad teaching at the university, and not to mention, Lola's coming over.. I need the house clean. Hugh Jr: We understand. They then went out of Lisa's room and began cleaning. Lisa (in head): Perfect. Now to get a few more moments of sleep with no one in my hair... 4 hours later: Noon The doorbell rang. Hugh Jr opened it. All Lisa's siblings came rushing in. Lincoln: Isn't this great! We'll spend the whole day together! Leni: I'll take you to the mall! We can do something about that hair... Lisa: NO ONE'S touching my hair! Lola: Not even from me??? Lisa: No. Lily: Say, what happened to that old blankie I used to snuggle with... Lola: Lisa shredded it... Lisa (with a sheepish grin): Noooo... Of course I didn't... Do that.. To Lily's blankie... Hugh Jr: Well. Happy mother's day... Alicia: Yeah. Have fun! Lisa: WAIT! Stay. My siblings are driving me CRAZY! Lincoln: Crazy. Now Lis... Leni: I don't even know the definition of the word.. What's crazy mean? Luan whispered the definition of crazy in Leni's ear. Leni: Ah.. Thanks! Luan: I don't get why you don't want us here? Lisa: It was my kids who invited you all here... Not me! In fact, I just wanted a peaceful mothers day with my kids... Alicia: Are you sure? I asked your siblings if they'll take you to the science museum. They said yes. Lana: And I know how much you like science! Lucy: No. I do. All the siblings agreed. Lisa: Well. I guess we could all go to the science museum... Luna: And I heard there was a Mick Swagger exhibit... Lisa: No, Luna.. There's not.. Luna: Ah. Bogus! Lana: If there's a reptile exhibit, I'll be all set! Lisa: Actually.... There is! Lincoln: Is there an Ace Savvy exhibit? Clyde and I would want to check that out! Lisa: Unfortunately no. No Ace Savvy exhibit.. Lincoln talked in his walkie talkie. Lincoln: Cadet Clyde... Sorry. No Ace Savvy exhibit at the science museum... There was crying on the other end. Lori: Well, I literally don't want to spend my weekend in some BORING museum.... Lisa: It's not boring... (Lisa's eyes lit up) There's a cell phone exhibit there... Lori: Not falling for that. Lisa showed Lori an edited picture of a cell phone exhibit from Lisa's phone. Lori: Well... I'll be.. I literally had no idea... THAT this picture is edited! I'm NOT Leni... Lisa: Ah darn. Lori: But I'll go to the museum with you... You deserve it. Lisa: Thank.. You... Lisa (in head): Maybe it's not so bad having my siblings around... The better chance to teach them a few things at the museum! They all went to the museum. 3 hours later: Hugh Jr: Can we pick out something at the gift shop? Alicia: Yeah, can we? Lisa: I don't see why not... Alicia and Hugh Jr then went in the gift shop and later came out with an old fashioned microscope and a science encyclopedia. Lisa: Whoa! How could you afford that? Alicia: Aunt Lola offered to pay for us. Lisa: Well. That's nice... Hugh Jr: And these things aren't for us.. They're for you. For being the best mother ever! Alicia: Happy mother's day! Lisa: THANKS! You guys! They then hugged. Category:Blog posts